1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to braking devices for cargo portage devices and, more particularly, to twist grip braking devices for use with wheelbarrows and hand trucks.
The desire to apply a brake to a wheelbarrow or to a handtruck are well known and long-standing needs. These types of cargo portage devices are difficult to control on inclines. In particular, it is difficult to prevent them from running away from an operator.
Therefore, various types of braking devices have been built that function on wheelbarrows and the like. However, these types of braking devices fail to satisfy the need of maintaining control of the cargo portage device at all times.
It is important that the grip upon the handles of the cargo portage device not be compromised at any time, in particular, when using a wheelbarrow. The handles are used to balance the wheelbarrow (i.e., single wheel types of wheelbarrows) and therefore, an operator must always maintain a positive and secure grip on both of the handles.
Similarly, the operator must also always maintain a good grip upon the handles of a handtruck lest it begin to veer away from the operator.
Certain of the known types of braking devices for wheelbarrows use a braking device control portion that is attached to one of the handles and which requires the operator to pull the braking device control portion in a direction away from the wheelbarrow (i.e., toward the rear of the wheelbarrow) in order to actuate the braking mechanism.
This in and out type of xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d lessens the feeling of control for the operator. It is important that the handle feel solid in order for the operator to feel in optimum control of the cargo portage device.
Also, this type of a braking device requires the operator to pull outward on the handle regardless of the attitude of the handle and this is not always easy or even possible to accomplish.
In particular, when a wheelbarrow is being raised for dumping the contents out from it, any of the known types of braking devices become either impractical or impossible to utilize. It is not possible to elevate the handles of a heavily laden wheelbarrow into a fully upright position and then pull outward, which is to lift even higher, the braking device control portion while still maintaining optimum braking control.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a braking device for wheelbarrows, handtrucks, and other types of cargo portage devices that allows the operator to maintain control over the braking function regardless of the attitude that the cargo portage device is placed in and which maintains a solid feel that appeals to the operator regarding the handles of the cargo portage device.
Clearly, such a braking apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Brakes for a variety of devices are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of braking devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,895 to Mao, Mar. 28, 2000;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,927 to Yu et al., Sep. 8, 1998;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,191 to Burbank, Nov. 25, 1997;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,081 to Mortenson, Feb. 28, 1995;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,833 to McCurdy, Oct. 16, 1990;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,128 to Terhune, Aug. 30, 1988;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,520 to Wing et al., Feb. 3, 1987;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,658 to Michaux, Oct. 30, 1984;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,334 to Filkins, Feb. 24, 1981;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,005 to Patterson, Apr. 13, 1976; and
U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,031 to Roessler, Aug. 23, 1955.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that can be used to slow down the cargo portage device.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that can be used to stop the cargo portage device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that allows control of the braking function of the cargo portage device without an operator having to alter any part of his grip upon the handle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that allows control of the braking function of the cargo portage device without an operator having to pull any component in an outward direction.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that allows control of the braking function of the cargo portage device with a handle that controls the braking function and which provides an operator with a steady, solid feel.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that is adapted to function regardless of the attitude of the cargo portage device.
Yet one further object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that is adapted for use with a wheelbarrow.
Yet one still further object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that that is adapted for use with a hand truck.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that is adapted for heavy duty usage.
Still yet a first other important object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that is reliable.
Still yet a second other important object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that improves safety.
Still yet a third other important object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that automatically locks as it is applied.
Still yet a fourth other important object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that is adapted for use with a variety of different braking mechanisms, such as drum, disk (i.e. disc), and caliper types of braking mechanisms.
Still yet a fifth other important object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that can be locked in a brake applied position as desired.
Still yet a sixth other important object of the invention is to provide a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that is free of obstructions that are associated with lever-type brake actuators.
Briefly, a twist-grip brake for a cargo portage device that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a brake control mechanism attached to one of the handles that is used to maneuver the cargo portage device. Twisting the grip proportionately actuates a braking mechanism that is attached to at least one wheel of the cargo portage device. A toothed ratchet with a thumb operated release mechanism is used to automatically lock the brake in an applied position and to release it, as desired. One possible type of a band brake is described.